stardewvalleyfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Abigail
|lives in = Thị trấn Pelican|address = Cửa hàng tổng hợp của Pierre|friends = }} Abigail là một người dân sống ở Thị trấn Pelican. Cô ấy là một trong mười nhân vật có thể Kết hôn.http://stardewvalley.net/dev-update-12/ Cô ấy sống tại Tiệm tạp hóa của Pierre ở trung tâm thị trấn. Thời gian biểu Vào chủ nhật trong các mùa Xuân, Hạ, Thu Abigail thường đi đến cây cầu bắc qua con sông nằm ở phía đông so với nhà cô ấy. Mùng 4 (Thứ năm): Ngày 11 và ngày 25 (Thứ năm) là ngày không nên bắt truyện với Abigail Thứ hai Thứ ba Thứ tư Thứ năm Thứ sáu Thứ bảy Chủ nhật Ngày mưa (Trường hợp 1) Ngày mưa (Trường hợp 2) |} Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday General: Raining |} Monday: |} |} or 6th of Fall or 16th of any session: Sunday: 11th or 25th of any session and good friends with Abigail: follow default schedule for Spring at top 11th or 25th of any session and not good friends with Sebastian: Wednesday: Friday: |} Quà tặng Tặng những món quà là cách duy nhất để tăng trái tim để cải thiện mối quan hệ. Quà tặng trong ngày sinh nhật có hiệu quả cao nhất. Quà tặng tốt nhất có hiệu quả cao nhất ngoài ngày sinh nhật. Quà tặng tốt có hiệu quả kém hơn một chút so với những món quà tốt nhất, nhưng vẫn tăng trái tim. Quà tặng xấu không làm tăng hay giảm tim. Quà tặng tồi tệ nhất có thể để lại một hậu quả hơi tiêu cực trong tâm hồn nhân vật. Tốt nhất Tốt } |} Bình thường Xấu Universal Dislikes All Vegetables All Fruits Tồi tệ Universal Hates All Eggs Mốc tình cảm Hai trái tim Khi bạn đến của hàng của Pierre, một đoạn cắt cảnh cho thấy bạn đi vào phòng của Abigail và thấy cô ấy tức giận khi đang chơi điện tử. Cô ấy sẽ nhờ bạn giúp vượt qua một màn chơi của game "Hành trình của Prairie King". Sau đó bạn sẽ chơi cùng với Abigail (2-player mode) với sự giúp sức của Abigail. Sau khi nhân vật chính hoàn thành các cấp độ của game, cô ấy sẽ cảm ơn bạn và đoạn cắt cảnh kết thúc. Bốn trái tim Khi bạn đi bộ đến Hồ trên đường đến Hầm mỏ vào một ngày mưa, bạn sẽ thấy một đoạn cắt cảnh Abigail đang đứng thổi sáo. Cô ấy sẽ hỏi bạn đang làm gì dưới trời mưa và sau đó mời bạn đứng dưới gốc cây với cô ấy. Bạn lấy ra một cây đàn hạc và hai người bạn cùng chơi một bản nhạc trong khi máy quay dần hướng ra hồ. Sáu trái tim Nếu bạn đi bộ vào thành phố lúc trời tối, xuất hiện một đoạn cắt cảnh của Abigail đang đứng trong nghĩa trang. Cô ấy sẽ cho bạn biết rằng cô ấy đã luyện tập với thanh kiếm của mình vì cô ấy muốn được đi phiêu lưu. Cô ấy sẽ hỏi bạn nếu bạn đã từng sử dụng một thanh kiếm bao giờ chưa, sau đó Pierre sẽ xuất hiện, ông ấy nói rằng Caroline đã tìm cô về giúp nấu bữa tối. Abigail nổi giận, nói rằng họ muốn mình nấu giúp bữa tối vì cô ấy là một đứa con gái và gọi bạn bỏ đi theo mình. Hai người trốn trong bụi cây và nói chuyện, sau đó đoạn cắt cảnh kết thúc. Tám trái tim Bạn sẽ nhận được một lá thư từ 'Abby' mời bạn đến phòng cô sau 8 giờ tối để 'cho bạn thấy một cái gì đó mát mẻ'. Nó có thể mất một vài ngày nhưng cuối cùng khi bạn bước vào nhà cô ấy sau 8 giờ tối sẽ kích hoạt một đoạn cắt cảnh nơi cô cho bạn thấy cảm xúc của cô lúc này. Nó cho thấy một thông báo rằng cô ấy bắt đầu có tình cảm với bạn. Cô cảm thấy xấu hổ và yêu cầu bạn ra khỏi phòng. Ngày hôm sau, cô ấy sẽ ghé thăm bạn vào buổi sáng và xin lỗi. Mười trái tim Khi đạt đến mười trái tim và cho Abigail một bó hoa, vào trong Hầm mỏ trong thời gian cuối buổi chiều (05:00) có thể kích hoạt một đoạn cắt cảnh với Abigail. Abigail đang chuẩn bị xuống mỏ thì một con dơi bay từ dưới hang lên khiến cô sợ hãi bởi. Cô cười sau khi nhìn thấy nó chỉ là một con dơi và nhìn lại xuống hang. Hàng trăm con dơi bay lên khiến cô rất sợ hãi, cô chạy đến góc tường và khóc. Sau đó bạn đến để an ủi cô ấy và cô ấy sẽ thú nhận rằng cô ấy thích bạn nhiều hơn mức tình bạn và nói với người chơi hãy ở lại với cô ấy ở đó. Sau đó, cô ấy hôn bạn. Khi đoạn cắt cảnh kết thúc, cô biến mất. Hôn nhân Đám cưới sẽ diễn ra sau 3 ngày khi cầu hôn Abigail. Lễ cưới diễn ra ở trung tâm của Thị trấn Pelican với sự có mặt đầy đủ của các thành viên trong thị trấn đến tham dự. Khi buổi lễ hoàn tất, cô sẽ đến ở nông trại của bạn. Một phiên bản thu nhỏ căn phòng của cô sẽ được đặt ở phía bên phải ngôi nhà hiện tại của bạn. Điều này không ảnh hưởng đến giao diện bên ngoài của ngôi nhà. Hành động Abigail sẽ làm 3 công việc sau khi kết hôn. :1: Nói rằng luôn chăm sóc bạn ::Tưới nước cho tất cả cây trồng trên trang trại của bạn (chỉ vào mùa xuân, mùa hè và mùa thu) ::Sửa hàng rào bị hỏng. ::Cho gia súc ăn (chỉ vào mùa đông) ::Cho nước vào bát của chó/mèo của bạn :2: Nấu một bữa sáng ngẫu nhiên để trong túi đồ của bạn. Nếu túi đồ đủ, bạn sẽ không nhận được một món ăn sáng nào. ::Omelette (+100 năng lượng, +40 máu) ::Pancakes (+100 năng lượng, +40 máu) ::Fried Egg (+50 năng lượng, +20 máu) ::Nhiều thứ khác :3: Tặng bạn một stardrop như một biểu tượng của tình yêu ::Nhận đến 13/12 trái tim và nói chuyện với họ trong nhà của bạn. Cô sẽ nói về cuộc sống ở nông trại và cách cô làm quen với, sau đó tặng cho bạn trái cây Stardrop như lời cảm ơn. Cập nhật đối thoại Abigail những câu đối thoại mới sau khi kết hôn. Như: :Nhắc người chơi trong ngày của họ. :Nói với người chơi rằng minh không cảm thấy mệt mỏi với công việc ở trang trại. :Khuyến khích người chơi chăm chỉ làm việc Giao tiếp đặc biệt cũng được thêm vào. Nếu bạn tặng một món quà cho một người trong thị trấn, cô ấy sẽ nghi ngờ. Đôi khi trong các sự kiện, khi nói chuyện với cô, cô sẽ nói với người chơi rằng cô sẽ không nói chuyện với bất cứ chàng trai nào, vì vậy bạn không cần phải lo lắng. Giao tiếp Lần gặp đầu tiên "Oh đúng rồi ... Tôi nghe nói ai đó mới chuyển đến trang trại cũ. "..." Đó là một sự xấu hổ thực sự. Tôi luôn thích khám phá những thứ vượt quá giới hạn của bản thân mình." Thường xuyên ??? Câu hỏi "'''Tôi muốn nhuộm tóc một lần nữa ... bạn nghĩ sao?"' :Nhuộm thành màu đen. ::"Tôi đoán đó là một lựa chọn khá đúng, huh?" :Màu vàng thì sao nhỉ? ::"Tôi nghĩ đó là lựa chọn khá đúng, huh?" :Bạn nghĩ thế nào về màu hồng? ::"Bạn đúng là hài hước thật." :Tôi vẫn thích màu tóc hiện tại của bạn! ::"Tất nhiên bạn sẽ nói vây rồi." '"Được rồi... nếu bây giờ bạn có một kì nghỉ. Bạn muốn đi đâu?"' :Bãi biển ::"Huh. Tôi nghĩ nó sẽ khiến bạn chóng già đấy." :Đến một hang động tăm tối ::"Yea! Nơi đó có âm thanh tuyệt vời." :Khu rừng già ::"Yea! Nơi đó có âm thanh tuyệt vời." :''Trung tâm thương mại Joja ::Không phản ứng "(Tên bạn), Bạn nghĩ điều gì sẽ xảy ra sau khi ta chết đi?" :Tôi không có ý tưởng nào về chuyện đó. ::"Hmm, ..." :Chúng ta sẽ trở thành những con ma ghê rợn. ::"Ồ đó là một giả thuyết thú vị!" :Chúng ta lên thiên đàng. ::"Hmm, khá thú vị..." :Không gì cả. Cuộc sống của chúng ta sẽ chấm dứt. ::"Bạn biết đấy, có thể nó không tệ đến vậy." Lễ hội Tại Lễ phục sinh, cô ấy luôn luôn thắng nếu người chơi không tìm được 9 quả trứng hoặc nhiều hơn. Quá trình phát triển Nhân vật Abigail đã luôn thay đổi trong những năm phát triển và nâng cấp của trò chơi. Dưới đây là những hình ảnh hiển thị bản vẽ mà ConcernedApe đã thiết kế và phong cách của Haley đã thay đổi qua nhiều năm trước khi trò chơi được hoàn thiện. Bạn có biết * Trong bản thiết kế đầu tiên Abigail xuất hiện với mái tóc được nhuộm màu xanh. Sau này nó được đổi sang màu tím. * "Abigail" là một cái tên nữ có nguồn gốc từ tiếng Do thái, nó có nghĩa là "niềm vui của cha tôi." * Abigail thích ăn thạch anh, một thứ đứng thứ bảy trên thang độ cứng của Mohs - nó cứng hơn so với sắt, nhưng mềm hơn thép. @@ * Abigail muốn có một con mèo nhưng cha cô bị dị ứng với hầu hết mọi thứ từ mèo. * Tặng cho Abigail một cái gì đó cô ấy sẽ ngụ ý rằng sẽ ăn những gì bạn đã cho cô ấy, bất kể nó cái là gì. @@ Bộ sưu tập File:Abigail-Dev Update 12.gif|Gif from Dev Update #12 Các dân làng khác